


A last glance back

by ErynLasgalenEdhel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynLasgalenEdhel/pseuds/ErynLasgalenEdhel
Summary: I suck at titles, tagging etc.However, Legolas is in Minas Tirith when Aragorn is brought to his last resting place.





	A last glance back

It had been years since the cry of the gull had awoken a desire within Legolas, a desire to cross the sea and join his people. Years since he had decided that he would follow his deep desire, not until the last one of the Fellowship had passed. And as time had passed, he had seen many leave and many that he would never see again.  
And yet, never had he been prepared for this day. A day during which the horns were blown throughout Gondor and even more specifically, Minas Tirith, echoing through the streets which were packed with people. It was a dark day for the realm, for they had lost a great and benevolent King. And yet the loss of a King did not quite touch Legolas, but rather the loss of a very special and precious friend. A man he had loved beyond words, a mortal he had chosen to follow and would have followed into the very depths of Utumno had he asked.  
Had it not been for the passing of his mother all those years ago, he would probably describe this very day as the hardest in his life. For though he had been invited to the funeral by his long time friend, Aragorn’s wife and queen Arwen Undomiël, the ellon could not bring himself to roam the streets of the city as the procession moved through it.  
No, Legolas sat in a tower on his own, the cries of the birds reflecting his own grief while he rested his head against the cold stone behind him. He could feel his sorrow burning within him, like a fierce fire that threatened to consume him. How would he ever manage without the ranger he had once long ago met in the forests? How could he endure with memories of days out in the forest, camping with almost no supplies. Oh they had shared such wonderful moments and it hurt him to recall them.  
And what hurt worse was that those moments would never come back, there was no way to make new memories anymore and Legolas would pass on to eternity as his kind did, knowing he could never see that soft and kind smile again. The sparkle in his gentle eyes … The thought of missing all those things were enough to make him gasp for air, making him feel as if he could would simply fade right there and then if he allowed the emotion to grab hold of him.  
And why would he not? He had nothing left to live for, and his father would understand the grief he felt for he too had lost someone he loved more than life. His heart was aching so badly that he felt he would simply cease to exist right there and then. And yet, he knew that it was not his way to leave Middle Earth, after all he had once been told he would sail West one day.  
And thus, in silence, he slid into the shadows. He crossed the halls and streets unseen, a cloak hiding his face for some people would very likely recognise him if they caught a glance of him. As the music and sounds of the city slowly started to fade away, Legolas reached the gates, glancing back a last time. By now, the procession was reaching the highest point of the city, no light of day would touch Aragorn again once he was set into the tomb, it was something Legolas did not want to see.  
No, he would cling to his memories of how the man had been when he was alive, and he would move away from the sorrow this place would bring him. Time had come, and with that last glance, Legolas turned, not to be seen within Middle Earth ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend about a drawing and ended up writing this, only finished it today however


End file.
